


quartervois

by deitys_day



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Character Death, F/M, Goddesses, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Poor Reader, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love, emotional breakdown, emotionally fatigued, ganon and reader are related, ganon death, ganondorf death, my hands were made to write angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitys_day/pseuds/deitys_day
Summary: you should've known by know what could never be, yet you keep falling anyway.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link/Reader, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i listened to looking out for you (joy again) while writing this i hope u like it-  
> im very much open to constructive criticism  
> this is also my first story on ao3, this was originally posted on wattpad under the same title  
> 

it was the time between the sleeping sun and the working moon. a gentle breeze crossed its way through the room, seemingly lingering on your skin, seeping into your bones making it feel much colder than it actually was. it was silent. the only thing anyone could hear— if they listened hard enough— was the soft breathing of the two bodies settled onto the slowly warming bed.

you laid shoulder to shoulder, his eyes were closed while yours were wide open. the ceiling seemed to be the most interesting thing to the organs while your brain got lost in itself.

you didn't hear when the man on your right turned his head to face you. you felt hot air on your cheek, your eyes turned to face the man out of pure instinct while your mind chose to mind it's own.

what could i have done to make them curse my fates? you ask yourself as you kept your eyes unfocused as they trailed back up. the only thing i had done was be born into the dragmire bloodline, though it's not as though i had a choice.

a soft poke made its way to your forearm from the man's elbow. he muttered your name quietly before repeating the action again with more force.

your eyes move to face him once again, this time your mind following after. ".. hmm..?" you hum as the man turns on his side to face you better.

"it's four in morning," the blond notes in a low, scratchy voice. "you're still awake and you don't seem like you'll be tired until we begin moving again." he adjusts himself so he's now laying on his side, cheekbone resting against his open palm.

you break yourself from your thoughts (which was admittedly quite hard) to turn your full attention to the warrior. "what of it?" you ask in a soft voice, your eyes flitting over his face.

he sighs while looking down at you with a look of pity. "well what in the goddesses could you be thinking of to keep you up this late?"

you.

your nose scrunches up as you bring a hand up to touch his face before quickly redirecting it to the bridge of your nose. "you'd hate me if i were to tell you."

the blond repositions himself again so that his arms were on either side of you while his face stilled, mere inches from your own.

"y/n," he says in a low voice, searching your face for any signs of discomfort.

"link," you respond in a just as low tone. it's almost shaky.

you're both quiet for a couple more moments before he speaks up once again. "what's wrong?"

"everything." you want answer.

instead, you focus your eyes at that miniscule spot on the ceiling that can't seem to match the rest. "just worry about saving that princess of yours, loverboy."

link let's out a heaving sigh, the air hitting your face harshly. yet you don't flinch.

he rolls off from on top of you and lays back on his back before glancing at you one more time. "get some sleep, y/n."

you hum evenly, turning on your side to face away from him.

perhaps you were bringing this pain upon yourself, you thought. perhaps it was wrath of both the goddesses and yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

the final battle had come to a close. tears were close to falling, but you had learned to hide them after so many years of doing the same thing over and over again. yet, you couldn't help but become emotional after so many times of committing the same murder over and over again.

the corpse of your brother laid at your feet, zelda and link chatting amongst themselves some way away from you.

you stare blankly at the tusk of ganondorf before getting the will to look up at the pair.

they had their lips locked together. the same chill air from the night at the inn rushed over you despite the heat of the previous fire lingering around.

you tear your eyes away and look back at the dead body before you.

lips pulling into a thin line, you speak to the body. "is this the life we've been condemned to?" your tone was bitter as you direct your attention to the sky. "we've only wanted what was the best for us, and yet you curse us with these.."

you quickly cut yourself off, dropping your weapon as you let your emotional defenses fall. tears slowly drop with your knees onto the charred grass below. to anyone else, they would assume it was exhaustion.

your body assumed it was exhaustion. your mind wanted to say it was exhaustion as well. but it knew why it really fell.

you were mentally fatigued, everything from the past finally taking it's toll on you.

the body beside you only moved when you leaned your weight against it. that would be the last time it moved, you quickly come to realize.

more tears seem to fall now. your throat compressed and tried to make noise, yet you suppressed it.

heaving out a sigh, you stand with quivering legs. you quickly wipe away any signs of distress before turning your attention back to the hylian duo.

thankfully, they had pulled away from each other and were back to talking. the princess looked at you from the corner of her eyes. you could tell.

you sent her a harsh glare.

of course the goddesses favored her above all else. she was hylia reincarnated. the pride and joy of all the land. one of the two who was destined to save hyrule.

so why did the goddesses create you?

to torment? to laugh at whenever distraught? to express their anger?

they were goddesses. they had a multitude of ways to take care of their emotions, yet they made you their plaything.

yes, you wished to rid yourself of this pain, but you could never wish it upon another person.

you bring yourself back to the present, looking up as you hear the crunching of boots come up to you.

"y/n," the man says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders to bring you close.

"link," you respond, voice almost sounding as shaky as it did in the inn.

you're both quiet, observing the result of many days of hard work.

his voice is quiet when he speaks again. "we did it." the blond says in a confident tone. you know he has a smile on his face without having to see it.

"yeah." is all you can muster to say.

the hero leans down and kisses your forehead before bringing you into a actual hug.

your body threatens to shut down again, but you quickly reduce it to tight pulls and small quivers.

yes. you were foolish to think you ever had a chance to be with the hero himself.


End file.
